


Not A Bad Person

by orphan_account



Series: Jackson's Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gif Inspired, I love Jackson, I swear, I'm Weird, Not A Bad Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that hit me when I was scrolling through the Teen Wolf tag on tumblr. <br/>Inspired by this gif http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mejc9e36HR1rrf5qd.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Person

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, just a drabble.

He had sat down, and looked at her, and told her ‘Because I’m not a bad guy’. He knew that she really didn’t believe him, she thought that he was a jerk, just as everyone else in the school, town, hell probably even Universe thinks.

But they don’t know him. No one does. Not even Lydia. No one bothers to get to know him. They just want to know Jackson ‘Captain Of The Lacrosse Team’. They don’t bother trying to get to know who he really is. 

None of them know that he writes poetry (pathetic right?) or that he’s actually a decent drawer, and he wants to one day write his own comic books or an actual book and he wants to draw the cover art for it. Or maybe publish his poetry. 

But no. He can’t, and he probably never will. Because he’s got his life planned out down to the ‘T’ and nothing can change that. He can’t be who he is because then everyone he has, will walk away, or at least that’s what he thinks. His ‘parents’ would pull his trust fund, and take away his car, so he has to follow their rules and their wants for his future. 

So, he really isn’t a bad guy, or person. He’s not, but no one will ever know that.


End file.
